sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/7 June 2016
11:58 I'm gonna be petty 11:58 brb 11:58 ok mr. petty 11:58 * Raelcontor is shot 11:58 PETTY All the time. 11:59 PETTY 11:59 That's a pong btw 11:59 ping* 11:59 pong 11:59 wow 11:59 FUCK 11:59 pong 11:59 no 11:59 Tee I 11:59 STOP 11:59 pong 11:59 Tee I 11:59 pong 11:59 NO FUCK 11:59 COME BACK 11:59 ZENZI DIED 11:59 OH SHIT 11:59 IM SORRY 12:00 zenzi revived 12:00 zenzi 12:00 zenzi 12:00 what 2 diamonds do i fuse first 12:00 SJD and CD 12:00 i 12:00 called it??? 12:00 wow 12:00 ?? 12:00 i was like "if he chooses sjd and cd imma yell" 12:01 gg @self 12:01 are you yelling? 12:01 if so 12:01 what key? 12:01 no my mom will get upset 12:01 Eb? 12:01 C# 12:01 oh 12:01 F### 12:01 :3c 12:02 F### = Gb 12:02 haha ok 12:02 lol nerd 12:02 G#* 12:02 FACK 12:02 LOLOLOL 12:03 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2NYW52QXyfo 12:03 please watch the full thing 12:03 i am so confused 12:04 DRAG. 12:04 woke up 12:04 today 12:04 put a lipstik on 12:04 my fec 12:04 what 12:05 this is 8 minutes long 12:08 .plew 12:09 "if ur ablum is called anes" 12:09 I 12:09 ? 12:09 in the video zen linked 12:11 i watched like 20 seconds and got super confused 12:11 i have so many questions 12:11 that's cuz that wasn't the first episode 12:12 there's more? 12:12 "hey mom how does it feel to be a teletobie" 12:12 IM 12:12 this is gold 12:12 yeah 12:13 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Hf--t5DWmt0 12:14 welcum to mi torter chamber 12:14 mi torta 12:15 i'm trying to comprehend this video 12:15 why is this 8 minutes long 12:16 not supposed to make sence 12:16 you can stop watching if you dont want to holy shiz 12:16 "i am a moddle" 12:16 "fcuk off, ur overweight" 12:16 i m d ying 12:16 omfg 12:16 i have to watch thi is 12:17 "my name is mess, i can be your grandmother" 12:18 omfg im dead 12:18 same 12:18 brb i gotta give trogdr his logo 12:19 "say hello to my little friendssss" 12:19 "is she talking about her tits?" 12:19 12:19 i 12:19 cant stop laughing help 12:19 omfg 12:19 sHE JUST GAVE BIRTH IM 12:20 well i'm going afk 12:20 OML I'M DYING 12:21 tampon dejor is my favorite so far 12:22 same 12:23 dammit she got sent home 12:24 This is based off a real show also 12:24 o 12:26 ok which one? 12:26 Rupaul Drag Race 12:27 the one you are watching now is sison 7 12:49 test 12:50 passed 12:52 gtg 12:53 rip qwerty 12:54 rip my fucking pimkie tow 12:54 pinkie* 12:54 FUCK 12:54 12:54 WOW 12:55 pls 12:55 don't 12:56 http://puu.sh/pjthe/53bb049e26.jpg 12:56 wow this is kinda freaking me out now lol 12:59 ok no more symmetrical fusions after this 01:03 hi 01:04 hoi 01:04 how are things? 01:04 how do you put titlecards in the episode template 01:04 i forgot 01:04 hiii len 01:05 I think it has to be done in the source editor 01:05 oh 01:05 that's how i do it 01:05 thanks zen 01:06 np 01:08 also a really good show @everyone is Dead Like Me 01:08 10/10 verY VERY GOOD 01:09 im fine it's just... really hot 01:09 i cant stop sweating rip 01:09 oh 01:10 that's unfortunate 01:10 the pilot is very sad though 01:10 like a little girl dies its sad like 01:10 :'( 01:10 Several Millennia Later (Fastlane Thrills) ok pilot finished 01:10 rip len 01:11 *page not pilot 01:13 i hate california sometimes 01:13 o @zenzi the fusion has weird hair lol 01:14 also len get well soon 01:14 get a washcloth from ur kitchen or whatever, cold water on it 01:14 wring it out 01:14 and slap that on ur forehead it's gr8 01:16 hi noah 01:16 how are you 01:16 Hey. Peachy 01:17 augh its storming 01:18 It was storming last night really hard over here 01:18 @Len im still wheezing at the vegan thing from earlier 01:19 huh what vegan thing 01:19 nothing lmao its just 01:19 >"i dont wanna eat any product of living things" 01:19 oh 01:19 >go fuckign eat a rock for all i care 01:19 oh the thing about 01:20 never mind 01:20 like not to mention 01:20 lions murder antelopes to eat. 01:20 are lions the worst thing ever? 01:20 no, they need to eat lol why would it make it different for hte humans 01:21 because we're humans with self control and tastes 01:21 i mean if youre vegan or whatever i dont care, i just find it pretty funny how vegans shove their beliefs in others' faces 01:21 some people go--- 01:21 yeah thats what i hate 01:22 like,,, ok,,, u do your think im going to use the canine teeh the human race has evolved to have 01:22 to sink my CHOPS INTO SOME NICE RED MEAT 01:22 people like them make me guilty 01:22 >teeh 01:22 teeh 01:22 im tired 01:23 I've got a tooh ache 01:23 vegans dont live longer they just look older faster 01:23 Because they don't get enough protein 01:23 because theyre scared to kill someone the human race is able to generate an abundance of 01:24 :v 01:24 And then they don't eat any PRODUCT from animals 01:24 wow way to make it worse 01:24 When the fu k is milk gonna go extinct?! 01:24 all i can think abt is that one part of scott pilgrim vs the world 01:24 Fuck* 01:25 Never seen it :T 01:25 the 3rd evil boyfriend has vegan powers and has like telekinesis and shit 01:25 hoyl fu ck i remember that 01:25 and scott gives him coffee with milk instead of soymilk and he dies 01:25 i cried 01:25 XDD 01:25 sAME 01:25 i remember when i tried to beat the game 01:25 that 01:26 happened 01:26 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vqqGZBRBLcM 01:26 but not with all characters 01:27 this gUY 01:27 I think the only boss in a video game I killed and cried for was 343 Guilty Spark in Halo 3 01:27 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dLpCZ8g5uK8 01:27 HERE IT IS 01:29 I dunno sjd I dunno 01:29 oh i thought it was actually something important 01:29 PHEW 01:29 ,,,well 01:30 oh my edit count is 1420 01:30 * Noah the Dragonborn rolls to Trevor's side with a sword and flaming shield 01:30 great 01:32 VEGAN POLICE 01:32 My grandma just made me 01:32 * Raelcontor shoots dani with a lazer 01:32 A fucking jug of tea 01:32 And told me that I had too many sodas 01:33 ok i give up on art tonite 01:33 i got 01:33 1 thing done 01:33 Who makes a jug of tea? 01:33 and it was my icon 01:34 Skills Rael. Skills 01:34 i mean i 01:34 If it's any consolation, it looks very nice 01:34 ive been drawing a lot recently 01:34 like within the past 2 months ive redone like,,,, all of my character art 01:34 lol 01:36 That's good...depending on how much art you had 01:36 I made a dumb story idea forever ago holy shit I just found it again 01:36 abt 12 characters at the time 01:36 Me, I'll just stick to writing 01:36 WHAT IS IT DANI 01:37 You are the player. You have been working at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza whatever it is. There used to be adorable animal animatronics but one night they disappeared. When you go to check the cameras, the animatonics have been replaced with three very familiar Youtubers but with a horrifying twist. You are aware of someone always controlling your actions but have never said anything. Until now. You are able to speak to those controlling you but beware if those "Youtubers" are close. 01:37 "Dani Vs. The Forces of Evil" 01:37 IT WAS SO DUMB KILL ME 01:37 XDDDDD 01:37 dani fight me 01:37 OK SO 01:37 ON 01:37 MSPARP 01:37 That actually sounds OK 01:37 THE GROUP I WAS IN (its dead now) WE ALWAYS DID FNAF 01:37 LIKE CONSTANTLY 01:37 it was gr8 09:08 but not yet 09:08 aaa 09:08 Because we cannot see your icon, it is too small on many of our screens. 09:09 also today in english was terrible 09:09 Message Wall:ThatOneWeirdSUFan here then 09:09 we were doing speeches right 09:09 And then we're too lazy to really do anything else. 09:09 and were putting stuff in time capsules and we get them back senior year 09:09 I have two finals tomorrow. It is like nahhh for me 09:09 oh i did that once except it's called my room 09:09 so my object is a CD case to see if ill like the band when im a senior 09:10 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond is having identity issues 09:10 >CD case, so in my mind im like 09:10 "thisll be good" 09:10 10 minutes later 09:10 "So my object is a centenary" 09:10 "," 09:10 "CD" 09:10 i got 28/30 tho so its all good 09:11 and then i had study hall so i cried and ate food 09:11 for me I have a field trip after the finals. : D 09:11 like the day after. 09:11 haha i'm making waffles in seminar today 09:12 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond still having identity issues 09:12 *gets ptsd of kennywood and cedar point* 09:12 *dies* 09:12 and I am sobbing. I was playing something, and I broke the fuckign game 09:12 (munch) 09:12 let me try to screenshot it 09:12 i miss ohio 09:12 great state of western upstate new york please take me back 09:13 I can make a pun out of my state lol 09:13 i miss nothing, i don't want to go back to the states 09:13 by the way, sorry, my ipad is being stupid so that's why i'm talking here instead. 09:14 I can make the pun to make what the state really is. horrible. 09:15 i guess it's not just me 09:15 http://puu.sh/pkvIZ.jpg here lol 09:15 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond pushes trevor's body away into the corner 09:14 I can make the pun to make what the state really is. horrible. 09:15 i guess it's not just me 09:15 http://puu.sh/pkvIZ.jpg here lol 09:15 * Moussaieff Bot Diamond pushes trevor's body away into the corner 09:16 fucking excuse me 09:23 helo 09:24 hi 09:24 o hey zen 09:24 hello 09:26 dani pls 09:57 what brings u here 09:57 I'm bored 09:57 I hate the people on SU chat 09:57 so here I am 09:57 yay 09:58 "im bored", says dorumin, entering the most boring chat 09:58 I can make it gr8 again 09:58 make fanon great again 09:58 Yeee boi 09:58 and ofc I'm being called 09:58 <-< 09:59 rip 10:01 yay 10:01 your lovely goop is back at it 10:01 divorce, re-married 10:01 a felon, a father 10:01 sleeping pill addict 10:01 >tfw ur drawin 10:01 >u merge the wrong layer 10:01 >u dont notice 10:01 >go to erase lines 10:01 RIP 10:01 >lines were merged w sketch 10:01 >de 10:01 >die* 10:01 >de 10:02 d34d 10:02 d3d 10:02 she look like she gon kill a bitch lol 10:02 om 10:02 share 10:02 siiighs 10:02 opens puu.sh 10:03 ewm puu.sh 10:03 http://puu.sh/pkyLb/f9791d9845.jpg 10:03 im on 2 different laptops rn give me a break 10:03 om 10:03 thats 10:03 so 10:03 cute 10:03 im 10:03 gonna 10:03 die 10:03 no shes evil 10:03 * Dorumin dies 10:03 oh is she 10:03 lol 10:03 well shes homeworld aligned 10:03 ??? 10:04 shes a pearl 10:04 oh right 10:04 ban stevi 4 lyfe bad connection 10:04 nao 10:05 Murder murder, redrum 10:06 Chat stop being died 10:07 i literally told u 10:07 fanon has the dead-est chat on earth 10:07 it makes my job easier tho 10:07 lol gg 10:08 I'm technically not doing my job rn 10:08 but who cares 10:08 lol 10:08 they just want me for Sapphire 10:08 80% of the staff here is inactive and/or doesnt do their job. 10:08 lol. 10:08 nyoom 10:08 rip @ 80% of the staff 10:08 waz good... you 10:08 odrey? 10:08 i'm in the 80% 10:09 yeah that me 10:09 hi Odrey 10:09 helo 10:09 add me on skype bb 10:09 heartbreakerseekinglove314123 10:10 even though I think I already added you 10:10 lol 10:12 chAT DONT DIE 10:17 i mean 10:17 lol 10:17 idk what ur expecting 10:18 fun 10:18 lol 10:18 fun on a fanon wiki 10:18 loollll 10:18 tru the only thing you get is either roleplaying or people bragging about their gemsonas 10:18 lol 10:19 or complaining about them 10:19 LOTS of complaining here 10:19 that too 10:19 lmao 10:19 I figure 10:20 why be optimistic abt your writing when you can just 10:20 write for the sake of everyone loving you and being your zombie 10:21 I love you anyways 10:21 3 10:21 <3 10:22 <3 10:26 hyello 10:26 oh hi dani 10:26 since u said something about mrdbot being broken maybe you can ask doru about it? :v 10:26 since doru shows up like 2 times a month tops 10:26 LOL 10:26 ohit's just me and my computer 10:26 it's all fixed now 10:27 :v you sure? 10:27 yes, i'm fairly certain 10:27 alrighty cool 10:27 lol 10:28 wat happened tho 10:28 you can even read the logs for proof that it's no longer malfunctioning 10:28 oh 10:28 the logs were being shortened because the bot was taking away logs and replacing it with whatever it was logging 10:28 so 10:28 yeah 10:29 it's fine now so whatever 10:29 oh lol 10:29 it happens 10:29 when the bot runs for a looooong time 10:29 you should use my logger tbh 10:29 Actually just use it 10:29 idc 10:29 doru u fuckin told me mrdbot was broken as shit 10:29 SU doesn't appreaciate 10:30 who even is mrdbot 10:30 THIS GUY 10:30 that guy 10:30 i'm in APUSH right now and then it's band so i have seminar last because we have a weird schedule 10:30 that guy 10:30 today is senior last day cri 10:30 dat boi 10:31 isnt nathalie a senior? 10:31 also no idea what APUSH is 10:31 YES 10:31 YES 10:31 10:31 i'm so freaking happy i don't think you understand oh jk you might understand 10:32 APUSH = AP U.S. History 10:40 Heyo! 10:40 Hi doru! 10:40 ey, Peri 10:40 o/ 10:41 How've you been bud? 10:41 dead 10:41 lol 10:41 I've been with a ton of work X_X 10:42 Tell me about it,Wish you the best of luck with whatever it is! 10:42 Sapph 10:43 I've been dealing with her all week 10:43 Sapphirebot? 10:43 yea 10:43 What happened?Lagging? 10:44 No, she isn't updating the seen page 10:45 Oh!Then hope she gets it done bud!Isnt it funny how when most people were little they think the Internet always lies and it's dangerous and now most of us use it for everything? 11:00 back 11:00 wb trevor 11:00 mmm 11:01 trevor 11:01 doru 11:01 marry me 11:01 wh 11:01 why 11:01 I want you to 11:01 plz 11:02 well i mean 11:02 coughs 11:02 oh ok so thats how its gonna be 11:03 im trying to find a good way to put my sentence 11:03 i like 11:03 cis boys 11:03 HA. 11:04 you stop that 11:05 she just 11:06 she just "he says he won't throw away his shot which is foreshadowing" 11:06 Me : CRYING AND MONOLOGUES 11:12 SHE JUST 11:12 "I'm a general, weeee~! 11:12 im crying she remembered that ;; 11:13 For gems with an elaborate non-canon backstory, should they be in canon rps? 11:13 Cuz i need to decide on a homeworld gem to use 11:14 Hi simu! Are u joining a rose by any name? Its the descendant of the drill 11:14 Do you guys know how to quickly stop bleeding? 11:14 How bad is it? 11:14 A bug bite 11:15 Then no i dont. 11:15 yoRKTOWN 11:15 * DaniSkies dies 11:17 Test 11:19 shiet i'm crying we're nearing the end 11:19 I signed up for Xbox Live on my main profile and the preset Gamertag is "SquiffyCoast5" 11:19 >comes back 11:19 >aptos warps out 11:19 >weeps 11:20 Am I the only one that thinks that's a name for an adult film? XD 11:20 Crap, I was gonna talk to him about something 11:20 so was i :'( 11:21 tell me when he's back :/ 11:23 So, how is everyone? 11:25 good 11:25 tired but good 11:26 brb 11:27 test 11:27 C- 11:27 F+ 11:27 ? 11:27 Dani pm me 11:27 plz 11:32 18 minutes left 11:32 Of hwat? 11:34 until class is over 11:34 Oh 11:35 doru i pm'ed you, do you still need me? I have 15 minutes left I can't do that much 11:35 pm me again 11:36 I'm tezting 11:36 Fuck 11:36 i can't stand being mobile 11:36 o 11:36 Hi, Doru 11:36 Heya 11:44 sooo 11:45 Hi Zenzi nd Rael 11:47 I stopped the bleeding, thank God 11:49 Hai 11:49 howdy 11:51 ok neato akoya is done 2016 06 07